A very special child
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Tsukune Aono, a boy born of seemingly normal, if not tragic instances. But what is the true story of Tsukune's origins? One shot.


**Hello there everyone, Skylinemaster here with a one-shot crossover between Rosario+Vampire and Supernatural. I am a big fan of Supernatural, and like the overall aspect of the series. I believe that this story will be interesting to fans of both series, and with that please enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rosario+Vampire or Supernatural.**

* * *

**1982. Okutama, Japan**

Koji Aono took one more heavy breath before looking at the box in his hand.

Koji knew this was insane, but he had no other choices. His wife and him have been trying to have a child for over five years, but nothing ever came of it.

The couple tried everything to conceive a child, even trying to get the in vitro fertilization treatment but to no avail.

The couple went to the doctor to see what was wrong, and their worst fears came true.

Kasumi was infertile and can't have a child due to complications within her body.

Kasumi fell into a depression last month after the doctor visit, brining Koji into sadness too.

Alas, there was a surprise to Koji when a woman stopped by Koji's office a week ago, looking for him.

"I hear you've been having issues conceiving a child." A tall, young, Caucasian woman with blonde hair and blue eyes said to him in perfect Japanese. Koji looked at the woman, who was dressed in a red gown with black high heels, before he started to stutter out his response.

"Yes, how did….." Koji said before he was cut off.

"That is not necessary for you to know. If you want to conceive a child, follow these instructions." The woman said to him, handing him a note. The woman then hastily fled as Koji read the note.

"What?" He said out loud after reading the note. Crossroads? Bone from a black cat? What sorcery is this?

Koji then tried to forget about the conversation, thinking that it was a cruel joke of some kind played by one of his co-workers, but the conversation kept appear in his mind.

The courage to follow the note built up during the week, and finally peaked yesterday.

"Honey, I need to go to Kanagawa for the weekend." Koji said to his wife, who was surprised, but nodded, giving him her approval.

Koji hated lying to his wife, but this is for her sake. Koji gathered all the materials the note mentioned, drove up to Okutama, a small mountain town about two hours from Tokyo, and checked into a motel for the night. The next day, he found a crossroad in the middle of town, and waited until everyone is sleeping before starting to dig the hole in the center of the crossroad.

Right now, Koji is placing the box with his picture, some dirt from a graveyard near his home, and a bone from a black cat, before filling the hole up with dirt.

Koji then stood up, and nervously waited. He looked around at the four roads leading into the crossroad, and saw nothing.

"Looking for me?" A seductive voice said from behind Koji, causing him to just in fright.

Koji turned around and saw that it was the same woman from his office last week, the one who gave him the note.

"I'm glad you followed the instructions, wanna make a deal?" The woman said as her eyes turned red.

**1983. Tokyo, Japan**

Darkness itself is firmly upon the city of Tokyo, Japan. Nighttime has arrived at 5:22pm, rather early normally, but well expected for this time of year. The date is December 22, the day after the Winter Solstice, but a milestone for a certain family within the city.

In a sleepy neighborhood of outside of Tokyo, a wife is tidying up around the suburban home where she lives with her husband, and young son. Kasumi Aono, smiled as she shut off the television in her living room. Her husband, Koji, is fast asleep on the couch, having been out since nine o'clock. Kasumi just finished washing the dishes left over from dinnertime, and it is now ready to go to bed.

"Wake up." She said, gently nudging the shoulder of her sleeping husband.

"Ugh…" The husband moaned, rotating his body ever so slightly.

"Koji, wake up. If you sleep on the couch, you will complain of your back pain in the morning." She said as her husband finally woke up.

"Kasumi, you know me well. What time is it?" Koji asked as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ten twenty six." He said as he got off the couch and stretched his body. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt, getting a lustful look from his wife.

"Don't get any ideas." Koji chuckled at his wife.

"I just have to shower. Tell you what, I'll be in bed by ten forty. Then we can play." He said with a smile as his wife chuckled.

"Ara ara, feeling happy tonight? Alright then, I'll be waiting." She said as she kissed his husband on the cheek.

"Sounds good." He smiled back in response after breaking off the kiss. Koji then turned around, and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He quickly went inside of the master bedroom to grab his towel and his bed clothes before rushing into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kasumi Aono smiled as she heard the water run in the bathroom. Kasumi followed the footsteps of her husband and walked up the stairs, but instead of turning left to the bathroom, she turned right. She walked towards the end of the brightly lit hallway, which began to flicker, causing the young mother to stop.

"Ugh, Koji said he would get that fixed." She muttered to herself before she continued walking to the end of the hallway and turned to a shut door on her right.

She gently opened the door, the door creaked as she opened the door. The door of her son, Tsukune, who just turned six months old on this very day.

Kasumi nearly screamed, but couldn't, as she saw a tall figure, clearly belonging to a man, near the crib of her son. Who was this man and did he harm her newborn son?

All of these thoughts raced her mind as she struggled to make a sound, anything that would alert her husband that someone was inside the house with their son and them.

"Trying to say something, Mrs. Aono?" The male said in a deep voice as he turned around. Kasumi's eyes widened as she got a look at the man.

The man was clearly a foreigner, given his complexion and Caucasian eyes. The man was a Caucasian male, probably in his late forties or early fifties, with black hair. The figure was wearing a thick brown jacket, and a jean shirt with jean pants.

'What is an American doing with Tsukune?' Kasumi thought in her mind as she struggled to move. Kasumi felt something that prevented her from shouting, moving or doing anything. It was the feeling of fear, fear of what is doing to happen to her, but most importantly, her son.

"Not what you were expecting, am I correct Mrs. Aono?" The foreign man spoke in perfect Japanese.

Kasumi struggled to move, but she felt her strength being taken away from her, preventing her from moving at all.

"Hm, you got here early than I expected." The man said as he looked down at his wristwatch.

"Nonetheless, I will still continue with what I was doing." The man said as he looked back at Kasumi Aono, who looked at him with fearful eyes. The man simply smiled and let her see his true eyes.

Kasumi looked in horror as the man's white and brown parts of the eye, turned into yellow. Completely yellow.

"Well, since you intruded on me a few minutes early. I'll start back to what I was doing, the man said as he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

"Cool right?" The man said as he got the blade part out, and then turned towards her son, Tsukune.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Aono, I'm not going to kill him." The man said as he put his right arm over the crib.

Kasumi watched as the man slit the wrist of his right arm with the knife, letting blood flow out of the body. The blood then ran down to the hand, before falling down below, to the crib where Tsukune is, alert and awake, not knowing what is going to happen.

A few droplets of blood made it to the newborn's mouth as the man and Kasumi heard the water turn off.

"Well, this is almost over." The man said as he turned back to the terrified Kasumi Aono. Kasumi Aono started sliding up the wall, and soon she was on the ceiling, looking down at the man with terrified eyes.

"Now now, because I am not a complete monster, I'll let you see your husband one last time." The man said as Kasumi's stomach was telekinetically slit open. A few doors down, the bathroom door is opened and Koji Aono stepped out.

"Honey, I'm coming now." Koji said in a happy voice.

"Did you hear that? Your husband should be here soon." The man telepathically taunted the mother on the ceiling.

"Koji? Koji, come quick, something is wrong with Tsukune!" The man said as he changed his voice to match Kasumi's.

"Kasumi! Kasumi, what is wrong with Tsukune?!" Koji yelled as he ran towards his son's bedroom. The foreign male waved his right hand at the mother on the ceiling before teleporting out of the room.

"Kasumi!" Kasumi!" Koji said as he barged into his son's room.

"Tsukune, you're okay." Koji said after reaching his son's crib. Koji picked his son up as a drop of red liquid fell to the newborn's forehead.

Koji then looked up, and saw it. The body of his wife, pinned against the ceiling.

"Kasumi!" Kasumi!" Koji screamed as the body of his wife combusted.

**Present day, Yokai Academy**

Today is not going well for Tsukune Aono. Today is his first day at Yokai Academy as a first year student, and school is definitely different than he expected.

He got ran over by a woman riding a bicycle, his neck bitten by said woman, who turned out to be a vampire.

Afterward, it is revealed to him that the school is for monsters only, meaning that Tsukune as a human is going to be executed if his true identity is found out.

That wasn't the worst part however. After that, Tsukune got threatened by Saizou Komiya, a hulking student with a violent temper.

That was too much for Tsukune. Tsukune packed his bags and walked towards the bus stop, hoping that the bus would take him out of this nightmarish school. Hopefully there won't be anyone in the dead of night that would stop him from reaching the bus stop in one piece.

If only it was that easy…

On the way towards the bus stop, Tsukune was confronted by Saizou Komiya, who is looking for round two after their initial meeting was broken up by Moka.

"Hey wimp! Your girlfriend isn't here to save you anymore! Let's fight!" Saizou screamed at Tsukune who simply started to run.

"Ha! Running away proves how much of a wimp you are. You won't get away from me though." Saizou said as he transformed into his true orc form, and pursued the running human.

Saizou easily caught up to the feeble human, and caught him with one hand.

"Ah, you are just like a human, no wonder why I could smell your stench the moment I first saw you." Saizou said as he lifted Tsukune up by one hand, and held him in front of his face.

"Ah, you are speechless? I'd be too if I were about to be killed by an orc." Saizou gloated as Tsukune remained silent.

'No, I-I want to live.' Tsukune thought as Saizou cocked his hand back.

"Ready or not, here I come." Saizou said as he rammed his fist into Tsukune's stomach, causing Tsukune to cough up blood.

"I was holding back human, this one is gonna hurt." Saizou said as Tsukune is fading in and out of consciousness.

'No, not like this.' Tsukune thought as he looked at Saizou weakly through his eyes.

"Goodbye human." Saizou said as Tsukune braced for impact.

"I'm not going to die!" Tsukune shouted with all of his might as Saizou released his grip and was forced backwards into a tree. Saizou, still reeling from the impact, looked at Tsukune with a mixture of shock and hate.

"What did you just do you human?!" Saizou said as he wretched himself out of the tree.

Tsukune however, was just as surprised as Saizou and looked at his hands in shock.

'What did I just do?' Tsukune thought as Saizou approached him with a fist closed.

"Tsukune, you can make him stop." A male voice in Tsukune's head said. Its that voice again. Tsukune kept hearing this male voice for days now, telling him to do awful things to various people he met.

Tsukune looked confused as he stared directly at Saizou, who is less than ten meters out.

"Stop." Tsukune said as Saizou froze in his tracks.

"W-what are you doing to me?" Saizou shouted out as he tried to move his muscles, but the muscles could only move extremely slowly.

"Kill him, Tsukune, do it." The same voice repeated in Tsukune's head.

"I'm not going to do it!" Tsukune yelled out loud as Saizou regained control of his muscles.

"You can't do anything when you are dead." Saizou yelled as he charged at Tsukune with a punch, aimed at the head to kill.

"I said stop!" Tsukune shouted as Saizou was forcibly pushed back into the tree he crashed into earlier. However this time, there are numerous, long length splinters in the tree, and they impaled Saizou in various places killing him.

"W-what did I just do?" Tsukune asked fearfully as he approached Saizou's dead body.

"You did well my child." The voice spoke as Tsukune's world went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up, Tsukune. Wakey wakey." The male voice said as Tsukune awoke.

Tsukune sat up, and looked around. He is in an open field, sitting on the grass with nothing in sight for miles upon miles other than grass. It is night, yet there is not a single star visible in the sky, just darkness and the moon.

"You are awake Tsukune." The voice said, booming through the empty field.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Tsukune shouted.

"Ah, yes, my apologizes. It must be awkward for you to be talking to the sky. I shall appear before you now." The voice said as a column of fire appeared from the sky. The column of fire lasted for about ten seconds before the fire fading, leaving a figure present.

"Tsukune Aono, you certainly have grown up. I must admit though, you have awakened far early than I would have anticipated." The figure said as he came closer. The figure is a Western man, in his early fifties with black hair. The man is wearing a brown coat with a jean shirt and jean pants. From Tsukune's point of view, the man appears to be an American that can speak Japanese like a native speaker.

The most noticeable feature on the man however, are his yellow eyes.

"Where are we and who are you?" Tsukune asked, hesitating at the yellow eyed man's entrance.

"Ah, one question at a time, boy. Where we are is in your dream. This is just a dream… And no, you can't just wake up from it." The yellow eyed man said after reading Tsukune's mind and answering the teen's question before it is even spoken.

"Second question is a difficult one. Do you want to hear the truth or just the truth you want to hear?" The yellow eyed man said, causing the Japanese teen to be confused at his words.

"I-I want the truth." Tsukune said firmly.

"Atta boy. Let's see if you can guess what I am. I'll give you two hints." The man said as he held up two fingers for emphasis.

"I am thousands of years old, and I live in place underneath the Earth." The man said with a smile.

"You are a….. demon?" Tsukune asked.

"Bingo! You seem to be taking this rather well." The man said with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, vampires and orcs exist, so why not demons?" Tsukune said with a shrug as the yellow eyed man snickered.

"That's the can-do attitude I need!So you might be wondering what I want with you….." The man said as Tsukune nodded.

"You have awakened your special powers. You have the most potential that I have seen so far. Telekinesis and mind control? Boy, you are on fire." The yellow eyed man said with a grin on his face.

"I-I have these powers?" Tsukune asked slowly.

"Would your own eyes lie to you?" The yellow eyed man said to Tsukune.

"N-no, I guess not." Tsukune said.

"I must say, I am disappointed that you didn't intend to kill that monster back there." The yellow eyed man said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I can't just kill someone." Tsukune blurted out.

"On the contrary, yes you can." The man said as he held up one finger.

"Remember, you are at a school full of monsters. Survival of the fittest, kill or be killed. It is just that simply." The yellow eyed man said as Tsukune pondered his words.

"Remember, you could also use your powers to protect that girlfriend of yours now. What is her name? That vampire girl again?" The yellow eyed man said as Tsukune looked at the demon.

"Protect, M-moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Ah, yes, Moka. What a beautiful name." The yellow eyed man said as he looked up.

"Hmm, I suppose it is time to part ways." The yellow eyed man said as he started to dematerialize in front of Tsukune.

"Wait! Stop! I have many questions to ask you." Tsukune said as the man smiled.

"Alas, there is no time for that." The man said as he vanished from the dream world.

"Don't worry though. Our paths will cross again as I have very big plans for you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I have been watching Supernatural, and think that that series could crossover successfully into anime like Highschool DxD or Rosario+Vampire. I also think it is interesting to change up the origins of Tsukune, and make him not just a mere human, but a possible vessel for Lucifer to occupy. Please leave a review if you can :)**

**Skylinemaster out.**


End file.
